


Dreams

by Flauschoernchen1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Slam Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschoernchen1/pseuds/Flauschoernchen1





	Dreams

Let us bolt.  
Let us bolt to a place where nobody can find us.  
Where the sun sets her last set of sun rays.  
Where the world would not even dare to search.

Let us pull out trees.  
Let us run with our feet.  
Get out of your shoes, feel the grass,  
and stop making such a fuss.

Because tomorrow everything could come to an end.  
And how much do I fear the end.

What when I'll never live?  
What when I never touch the possibility to DO?

No.

Let us bolt.  
Let us bolt to the end of the world and back.  
Let us feel sunshine and snowflakes and rain.  
Let us feel joy, love and also pain.  
Let us get sunburned and crinkles around our eyes.

Maybe we won't be picture perfect.  
Maybe we won't look like society wants us to.

But we have storys to tell.  
We have signs to ensure us,  
that we did it.  
All the scars and wrinkles were worth it.

Because we would have lived.


End file.
